The continuing increase in terrorist attacks which rely on explosives delivered by humans or vehicles, including cars, trucks, boats, and airplanes, into or adjacent to a target requires protective measures to be in place to diminish the number of casualties and minimize property damage. Since the U.S. embassy bombings, as well as the government building in Oklahoma City, and now the World Trade Center in New York, emphasis has been placed on creating an impassable perimeter around the buildings.
However, these perimeters interrupt or dislocate the normal ingress and egress of the buildings and result in a “bunker” attitude. For example, some airports now prohibit parking within 300 feet of the terminal building. There have been suggestions to close off Pennsylvania Avenue in front of the White House, one of the main corridors in downtown Washington, D.C., with concrete barriers.
At least one prevalent attitude suggests that if a free and open life style must be changed for protection, the terrorists have won. No doubt, new construction and new materials will address this new situation. But the vast majority of public buildings were built before this threat was recognized and should be retro-fitted for the current situation without giving up utility and convenience. Such retro-fitting must be done quickly and economically.